


You can be important to me

by FuzzyPeaches



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyPeaches/pseuds/FuzzyPeaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short DirkJane fic I found on my computer and thought Id finish<br/>Dirk Strider, age 19 and slightly drunk wanders into a diner where Jane Crocker is working, since its about 2 in the morning no one else is around so they start chatting and get to know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can be important to me

Dirk Strider, aged 19 and drunk, stumbled into the diner. It was 2:04 in the morning. He took a seat and glanced up at the girl behind the counter.   
"We hardly ever get people in here this late" She said. When she smiled her two front teeth stuck out. "What'll it be?"  
Dirk stared at her for a few minutes. She started to look around the diner and he realized he needed to order something. "Oh I'll uh, I'll just have a milkshake. Uh, strawberry"  
"Comin right up. So what're you doing out at this time of night?"   
"Oh, you know. Out on the town, what's your name, by the way?"  
"Jane. Jane Crocker. And you are?" She asked with a smile.  
"Dirk Strider. Nobody important."  
"Oh, now don't say that. I bet you're real important to somebody." She sat the milkshake down in front of him. "Perk up."   
Dirk grabbed the milkshake and took a drink. He sighed "Nah, no one to anyone. Used to be I guess, Didnt work out." He looked down at the counter.  
"Well Im sure if I got to know you, you wouldn't be nobody to me."   
He looked up "You don't mean that. You don't know me."  
"Well then why don't you tell me about yourself? We've got this whole place to ourselves and I can't leave and you don't exactly seem like you've got any place to be."  
Dirk looked at her for a few minutes "... You really wanna know about me?"  
Jane leaned on the counter. "Sure, why not? You look like you could use a friend."  
He didn't say anything. He was quiet so long Jane started to think she should have just left him be. She was about to apologize when he spoke.  
"Well, I was raised by my older brother, I have one friend named Roxy who's always drunk and always hitting on me even though I've told her a million times I'm not into girls. I dated this boy for a few months, but then it crashed and burned and now I'm not even really sure about what I told Roxy. And lately I just go over to Roxy's and get drunk and then wander around town until I pick somewhere to go hang out until either morning or I'm asked to leave and then I go home and wallow in self pity until I need to go to work and it's been 4 days since I've showered but I still get up to do my hair there is 4 days worth of old gel in my hair I am disgusting.  
"And I really dont know why I told you any of that. I'm sure you've got better things to do then listen to some loser that wandered in to your diner."  
"Hey," She said, "It seems like you needed someone to listen to that, and I'm glad to be of service!" She walked around to his side of the counter and held out her arms. "And you look like you could use a hug."  
Dirk gratefully and awkwardly accepted the hug. When she went to pull away he held her tighter and she let him. When he finally let go she sat down on the stool next to him. "So? Finish telling me about yourself! Where do you work? What's your favourite colour, do you get along with your brother?"  
Dirk stared at her. "You still really want to know about me?" She nodded. "Why?"  
"Because you seem like an interesting guy, and someone who I'd want to hang out with."  
"Well then, tell me about you, all I know is you name." Dirk smirked.  
"Oh, fine, I guess that's fair. But don't think I've forgotten about you finishing.   
Well, I'm Jane, and if you couldn't guess by my last name my father owns this place. I live with him, I'm almost 18, I just finished high school... Hoo hoo, theres really not that much to tell! My favourite colour is blue and I love Problem Sleuth. Now, finish talking about you!" She grinned. Dirk couldn't help but notice how cute her smile was.  
"My brother Dave and I have a weird relationship, he makes shitty comics and shitty music and I mooch off of him and eat doritos. I'm 19, I work part time and I like horses." He paused. "And theres not really much else."  
"Well Dirk, I think we could get on pretty well as friends."  
"You really still think that? I basically just described myself as a total loser."  
"You just described someone who needs a friend." She smiled. "So, I assume no one else besides you is going to have a milkshake craving at this time of night... What do you say we get out of here and go somewhere?"  
"Are you even allowed to do that?"  
"Well, no. But I usually just fall asleep during night shifts anyway. And as long as I'm back before my dad gets here in the morning no one will even have to know! Hoo hoo!"  
Dirk grinned. "Where should we go then?"  
Jane shrugged. "I dunno, where do you want to go?"  
"Well... I'm sure you don't want to be seen with me like this, is it cool if we swing by my place so I can take a shower before we do anything?" Dirk said, touching his unwashed hair.  
"That won't be weird?"  
"Not if we don't make it weird."  
Jane locked the diner doors and slipped the key into her jacket pocket. "So, which way Mr Strider?"  
Dirk held out his arm, Jane giggled then linked hers with his. "This way, won't be a long walk, I just live a couple streets over, I'm surprised I haven't seen you before actually, being so close to where you work."  
"I guess I don't get out much." Jane said, just noticing the height difference between herself and Dirk. He was tall, probably at least 6 feet, she only came up to his shoulders. Dirk saw her looking up at her and grinned.  
"My building is just over there."   
They climbed up some stairs and reached Dirk's apartment. Before he opened the door he said "Okay, so my bro is probably asleep, it's best we don't wake him so he won't start asking if I'm alright, or where I was, or why I have a strange girl with me."  
Jane nodded and they entered the apartment. It wasn't a large apartment, though it really wasnt that small either, not for just two people. Things like comic books and old dorito bags littered the floor.  
"You can sit in my room while I shower, I promise Ill be quick. My room is just across the hall."  
Jane slowly opened Dirk's bedroom door. It was an average sized bedroom, seemed pretty normal for a teenage boy, a small TV and gaming console, a pile of books and- oh some swords. Jane sat down on his bed and tried to ignore the old clothes scattered on the floor- namely the orange boxers. She started to wonder why she so badly wanted to be friends with Dirk. I mean, he needed a friend, of course she could be it. But it wasn't just that, it was something more....  
Jane was lost in thought when Dirk came into his room in a towel. "Hey," Jane looked at him and blushed. "So my bro's not home and we don't have to worry about waking him, you wanna just hang out here or do you wanna still go out somewhere?"   
Jane looked at him. He looked so different with out his hair spiked up. "I'm good with staying here if you want. And wow, that was quick."  
"Well usually I enjoy what my bro refers to as 'legendary infinite showers' but, since I had a lady waiting for me I figured I'd keep an eye on the time.... Uh, I should probably put clothes on."  
"Hoo hoo, yeah maybe."  
After trying and giving up on several video games Jane and Dirk ended up just laying on the bed talking.  
"So you said you were gay?"  
"I said I liked boys. I don't like labeling my sexuality. Besides, I dont even know how I feel anymore."  
"Oh, why not?"  
"I always figured, what if this amazing girl comes along and I've just shut myself off to the idea of it, like..." He tried to think of the words.  
"No, I mean why do you feel different about it now? Is it what happened with your ex?" Jane said, interrupting him.  
"...I'd rather not talk about that right now."  
"Oh no, that's totally fine I shouldn't have asked!"  
"Don't worry about it. So how bout you? Do you have a boyfriend? Girlfriend? Someone like that?"  
"Oh me, hoo hoo, no," She laughed.   
Dirk was honestly a little surprised by that answer and maybe even a little... glad? But no that didn't make sense.  
"But let's talk about something different, infinite showers huh? So what is that like half an hour, an hour?"  
"Actually an hour and a half would be more accurate." Dirk admitted.  
"Whoa no way, hoo hoo! You are definitely joking!"  
"Nope, 100% serious. I daydream a lot in the shower, sometimes it gets out of hand."  
"Hoo hoo! No kidding! What kind of day dreams?"  
Dirk went on to tell her about this imaginary planet and the people that lived there and the adventures he went on. He talked so long, that when he looked over Jane was asleep.  
That's when he realized how tired he was. _But I can't go to sleep,_ He thought. _I'll need to wake up Jane so she can get back to the diner._  
Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure what time she should be back to the diner, he never asked her. That was the last thought he had before falling asleep next to her.  
Jane woke up the next morning to find herself cuddled up to Dirk who had his arms around her. It felt nice. But what had woken her, there was something- Oh! her cell phone. She took it out of her pocket and answered the call "Hello?"  
"Jane, where are you?" It was her father. "Why did you close up the diner and where on Earth did you go?"  
Oops.


End file.
